


These Shades Can Hide Us From The Streets

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Michael tries to be a Beta, Multi, Omega Calum, Omega Luke, Omega Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a birthday and presented as an omega. That's 3 omegas to one Alpha. Michael tries to make things easier for Ashton and tries to act like a Beta. Which can cause a lot of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Shades Can Hide Us From The Streets

Michael sat on one end of the couch watching his three boyfriends cuddle. It was Luke's birthday and he finally presented. Omega. 

Another one. The third one.

How was Ashton going to deal with this? The constant heats? The needing to be cuddled and touched would get overwhelming.

How could one Alpha take care of three Omega's? It was rare, even multiple Alphas to only one Omega was more common. 

Michael bit his finger nails nervously. He wished just another one of them was at lease a Beta.

It was at that moment when Michael made up his mind. 

\--  
Michael sighed as he woke up the next morning in his bed with his boyfriends. 

He turned over, Luke was pressed into his back, Ashton next to him and Calum on the far end.

Michael sighed.  
'Todays the day you start acting like a Beta, Mikey.' He thought to himself, climbing out of bed. 

He went downstairs, grabbing a bowl of cereal for himself and ate it on the couch while watching 'Rage'. 

'Maybe I should ring Liam and ask how to be a Beta. He'd give me some tips... Or he'd ring Ashton out of worry.' The young Omega sighed deeply to himself. He wasn't paying attention, too lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear when soft feet padded down the stairs and made their way over to the black haired boy. 

"Morning." Ashton said, nestling into the younger boy's neck. 

The Omega wormed his way out of the touch and stood up, bowl still in his hand.

"Do- so you want me to get you some breakfast?" He asked, trying to act casual. 

Ashton frowned and cocked his head.  
"Everything alright, Mikey?"

Michael gave a stiff nod.  
"Yeah, fine." He whispered. 

Ashton nodded unconvincingly. Walking over to the Omega and pulled him into a hug. 

Michael pushed the Alpha back (rather harshly) before his instincts could react and his plan would fail. 

"Mikey!" Ashton panicked. 

"I'm sor- I'm, I'm going to have a shower!" He exclaimed and ran off. 

Luke grabbed the other Omega's arm as he ran past him, pulling him into a hug. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Michael stuttered.

"What's wrong? Your scent is off." Luke asked, wiping at the older boy's forehead with the sleeve of his jumper. 

"Nothing! Just going to have a shower!" He wiggled out of the younger boy's grasp and ran off again. Slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Calum stood beside Luke, rubbing at his sleep filled eyes. 

"What's wrong with him?" He asked with a yawn.

Luke shrugged.  
"I dunno, but he doesn't smell right."

"How so?" Calum asked, a bit more awake at the mention of something being wrong with his boyfriend.

"I can't be sure. It's like a strong negative emotion. I can't tell yet, my senses only kicked in yesterday."

"Mm. Well we'll talk to Ashton."

Luke agreed.

The two trotted downstairs, looking to Ashton who looked slightly distressed. 

"Morning, Ashton. You okay?" Luke asked, sliding into his Alpha's lap. Calum followed. Cuddled tightly by Ashton's side. 

Ashton nodded while flattening all of Luke's bed hair. 

"Yeah, just worried is all." Ashton whispered.

"About Michael." It wasn't a question. 

The Alpha nodded.  
"Yeah, you noticed too?" 

Luke nodded. 

They stayed in the comfortable silence for a while till they heard Michael walk into the room. 

Calum smiled brightly at him before pulling him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"Get off!" Michael panicked. Pushing at the Kiwi boy's chest.

A hurt look took over Calum's face. But let the other boy go. 

Ashton frowned.  
"Don't be a turd. What's wrong with you?" 

Michael ignored the question, which wasn't like him.

"Michael. I'm talking to you." Ashton tried again.

Still no answer. 

"Michael Clifford!" He Alpha-ordered the boy's attention.

A small gasp fell from Michael's lips. But he didn't do anything more than that. 

All instincts in Michael's head telling him to drop to his knees. 

He couldn't tho. He had to be a Beta. He had to make this work. 

Ashton shuffled Luke into Calum's lap and stood up. Pulling Michael to his feet roughly. 

"You will tell me what is going on. Right now!" He ordered. 

Michael whined and shrunk in on himself. The scent from before became more poignant. It was mixed with another scent too. It made Ashton step back in shock. 

When he realised what the scents were, he sighed and stepped forward.

"Why are you upset? And why is your scent letting off confused Omega."

Michael whined again and looked down.

"Please tell me." Ashton begged. Trying to step closer to his upset Omega. All instincts trying to take over. 

"I-I don't-How are you suppose to take care of THREE Omega's? I was so sure Luke was going to be an Alpha or even a Beta."

Ashton listened, waited for the eldest Omega to finish. 

"I don't want you to get stressed out. I-i just thought, maybe I could act like a Beta? Then you wouldn't have to worry or stress so much." He sniffled

Ashton sighed.  
"It's not your job to worry about me, Mikey. Your Omega-scent is really confused, what you're trying to do is dangerous. You can't go against instincts like that, you'll end up in the hospital again. Remember what happened last time when you first presented as an Omega? You spent two weeks in the hospital because you tried to reject your nature."

Michael sniffled and nodded. 

"What's so wrong about being an Omega?" Luke glared. 

Michael was ashamed. How could he not be? His Alpha's disappointed and angry with him. And now, Luke thought Michael had something against being a poor, weak, defenceless Omega.

"Nothing's wrong with being an Omega." He mumbled. Blinking the tears away.  
"I just-"

He didn't know what to say. 

"What if you can't handle us? We'd take a lot out of you. That's triple the heats! Not including your rut either-"

"Dont worry about them, Mikey. You need to stop worrying about those or you're going to put yourself into a stress-filled drop. And they're the hardest to get you out of. Now, lay on the couch and cuddle with your other two boyfriends, and i'll cook some breakfast-erm, lunch."

Michael was about to argue back but was pushed between Calum and Luke. 

"Just stay there." Ashton ordered. 

Once the Alpha left the room, Calum moved Michael's fringe from his eyes and wiped away his tears. 

"You never told us you were in hospital?" He whispered. 

Michael shook his head.  
"I was too ashamed to tell you. I'm just a stupid, weak Omega who obviously can't do anything right-" he mumbled before he was cut off.

"Stop talking about us Omega's like that! You have two boyfriends who are the same! Do you think we're weak and stupid?" Luke glared. 

Michael flinched back at the angry tone.  
"Of course not." He mumbled.

"Then STOP saying those things!" Luke snarled angrily. 

"Boys! Stop arguing!" Ashton yelled from the kitchen. 

Luke huffed and moved away from Michael. 

Michael frowned before standing up. 

"Mikey-" Calum started.

"I'm fine, Cal." Michael said not even looking to the other Omega before retreating to the bedroom. 

He laid on the mattress, falling asleep looking out the window.  
\--

Michael woke to a hand rubbing up and down his back. 

He turned his head to look to his Alpha, who was frowning. 

"You alright, Mikey?" Ashton asked.

Michael nodded. 

"Lunch is ready. Come downstairs."

"Is Luke still mad at me?" The younger boy asked.

"Narr, he got over that when Calum challenged him in one of those x box games."

Michael nodded and sat up. He looked up to his Alpha and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck. Breathing in his boyfriend's scent. 

"You alright now, my little Omega?"

Michael nodded.  
"Not really, but just promise, if this- having three Omegas gets hard, you'll tell me. Okay?" 

Ashton nodded.  
"I promise, now come downstairs and I'll re-heat your lunch."

Michael smiled and stood up from the bed.  
"Sounds good."


End file.
